Order in Council - Line of Succession 2016
Long Title: An Order in Council to bring into effect a temporary line of succession in the case of a temporary incapacitation of the Prime Minister of the Commonwealth of Atlantis. Short Title: OIC Line of Succession 2016 Article i) Section i) Interpretation Clause i) The “sitting” Prime Minister and the “interim” Prime Minister shall both remain Prime Minister, but only the “interim” Prime Minister may exercise the office of Prime Minister for as long as the conditions in this act are in effect. Clause ii) In this Order in Council, the word “temporary” shall be construed to mean up to one month. Subclause i) There shall be exceptions to this, such as if the sitting Prime Minister is conscious, he may, by means of a written declaration extend the period by another month if three independent certified medical practitioners believe the Prime Minister has a good chance of recovering in said month. Subclause ii) The interim Prime Minister (if this Order in Council is invoked) may extend the temporary period by another month if the conditions regarding the sitting Prime Minister’s health in subclause i are met. Clause iii) In this Order in Council, the word “incapacitation” shall be construed to mean any circumstance in which: Subclause i) The sitting Prime Minister themselves believe they temporarily (see Clause i) no longer are mentally and / or physically fit to govern, and signifies this by way of a written declaration, to the Governor General. Subclause ii) Three independent certified medical practitioners sign a declaration stating the sitting Prime Minister is temporarily no longer mentally and / or physically fit to govern, and signify this by way of a written declaration, to the Governor General. Subclause iii) The sitting Prime Minister is unconscious, as verified by an independent certified medical practitioner, and this is then signified this by way of a written declaration, to the Governor General. Sub-sub clause i) A state of sleep does not indicate a lack of consciousness. ' '''Section ii) Order of Succession # Richard Harrison # Reece Lingard # Samuel Furlong # Harry Gold # Amy Davidson # Edward Anderson # Mícheál Ó Coileáin # Adam Paton # Tavares Selveira # David Rowbotham ' Section iii) Mechanism Clause i) In order to invoke this Order in Council, any one of the methods outlined in Article i, Section i, Clause iii, Subclauses i, ii and iii must be utilised. Clause ii) Once the conditions in the former clause are met, the Governor General shall sign the declaration(s) and appoint an interim Prime Minister in line with Article i, Section ii. ' ' Privy Council Meeting Notes ''' Privy Council attendance: * The Governor General * Richard Harrison (Lord President of the Council, First Secretary of State and Chancellor of the Exchequer) * John Maynard (Prime Minister) Order in Council presented to the Governor General by the Lord President of the Council. The Governor General approved the Order in Council by way of saying “Order approved”. Order in Council made under the authority of the Royal Prerogative.